familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cooks Hill, New South Wales
| area = 0.9 | area_footnotes = | stategov = Newcastle | fedgov = Newcastle | near-nw = Hamilton East | near-n = Newcastle West | near-ne = Newcastle | near-w = Hamilton East | near-e = The Hill | near-sw = The Junction | near-s = Bar Beach | near-se = Pacific Ocean | dist1 = 2 | location1= Newcastle CBD }} Cooks Hill is an inner city suburb of Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia. It is typified by its tree lined streets, rows of Victorian terrace housing, turn of the century timber cottages and corner pubs. Description Cooks Hill is probably most renowned for the popular 'eat street' - Darby Street. Darby Street has approximately 25 restaurants and Cafes with enjoy alfresco dining, cafes and pubs. It is also diverse in character and is home to the city's Christ Church Cathedral as well as some well-known pubs, like The Cricketeers Arms Hotel, The Oriental Hotel, The Delaney and the Commonwealth Hotel. The suburb is also home to the Newcastle Region Art Gallery in Laman Street. The Gallery houses many works by significant artists, including works by Sidney Nolan, William Dobell, Russell Drysdale and Peter Preston it is the custodian of a substantial public art collection. It is also a number of smaller inner city art galleries, including the Von Bertouch Gallery founded by the late Anne Von Bertouch. It is believed to be the first commercial gallery outside a capital city in Australia. Cooks Hill also hosts a visual arts scene and several artist-run projects such as the rocketart gallery. The suburb is represented sporting-wise by Cooks Hill United Football Club (the flagship being the Zone Premier League or ZPL squad) and the Cooks Hill Rugby Union Football Club (the "Brown Snakes"). The Brown Snakes were established in 2007 as a youth-oriented senior Rugby club and have Hawkins Oval, Wickham as their home ground. Cooks Hill United Football Club plays its Zone Premier League games at the Newcastle Athletics Field. All Age and Junior games at played National Park No4 & No.6. The ZPL 1st grade team became inaugural Major Premiers of the new Zone Football League: Premier League Division, beating Morisset FC 1-2 in the Grand Final on Sunday, 18 September 2011 at Wanderers Oval, Broadmeadow. On Sunday 16 September 2012, Cooks Hill made it a '3peat' when they won their third Major Semi final in a row beating Warners Bay 0-1 at Jack McLaughlan Oval, Edgeworth. The first win in the run of three started with the club having won the ID1 1st grade Grand final against Cardiff City FC at Warners Bay Oval, winning 2-0 on Sunday 18 September 2010. Newcastle Visitor Information Centre provides Cultural Precinct Guides listing all the galleries. History Cooks Hill grew from coal mines in the area. Land sales developed from Brooks Street onto Darby Street to create the commercial centre there today. Darby Street was originally known as Lake Macquarie road and was one of the few public access roads through AA Company Coal Mine land. Cooks Hill was badly damaged when at 10.27am on 28 December 1989, Newcastle experienced an earthquake measuring 5.5 on the Richter scale which killed 13 people, injured 162 and destroyed or severely damaged over 25,000 buildings, many of which had to be subsequently demolished. It was the first in Australian history known to claim human lives. References * External links * Newcastle Visitor Information Centre - City Precinct page * Cooks Hill United FC - Cooks Hill United web pages Category:Suburbs of Newcastle, New South Wales